Savin' Me
by PurpleWaffles
Summary: WarrenOC. You'd have to read the first chapter to understand. Check it out! Note to Readers: I'm currently having computer troubles so updates will be less frequent. Please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alrighty then, so some of you may have noticed that I tried to make a sequel to Ever the Same.. I tried, and I failed. Lol. I figured that it may be too much of a good thing. You all seemed to like the original and I'd hate to put an end to that by making a crappy sequel. So I've decided to make an entirely new Sky High fanfic (Warren/OC of course) and would really like some feedback on it! Read and review, and I will love you forever:D**

'_I think that, by now, you're probably sick of me... just like everyone else. I bet that you'll be thrilled once I tell you of my genius plan; In result of many thoughts: I plan to off myself tonight. Yup, in a few short minutes, my shitty life will cease to exist. I will stop wasting your pages and the ink in my poor little pen with my stupid sob-stories._

'_My "father" Jonathan's revolver, the one he thinks is so well hidden in the desk in his office, is lying next to my left hand on the bed, and will soon rest against my temple, the cold, heartless metal numbing my brain just before the muscles in my finger twitch and the bullet is released into my skull, ending all stresses and problems; both yours and mine-_'

"Ugh!" Sidonie cried, scribbling out all of the words, and ripping the pages violently from her notebook; tearing the suicide note to shreds, and allowing the scraps to fall into her lap along with her tears.

She flung herself back onto the bed, burying her face in her arms, the downy stuffing in her pillow muffling her sobs.

She lifted her gaze to the razorblade on the desk across the room. Immediately, it rose and came to rest on the pillow beside her.

She sat up and held out her wrist, watching with bitter resolve as the tiny horizontal cuts followed the floating metal across her ivory flesh.

Completely and utterly disgusted with herself, she focused her gaze once more on the blade and flicked her eyes upward, sending it up with such force that its sharp edge stuck deeply into the ceiling.

Watching as the little red droplets bubbled to the surface, she wondered why she couldn't do this simple thing. Why she couldn't just take that blade with her mind, and make that one deep, vertical cut up the inside of her wrist, rather than the shallow, horizontal marks of a coward.

She was just as her adoptive father had always said; she was just a good-for-nothing slut that would never amount to anything, and her son would be the same way; a bum with no future whatsoever.

The faint gurgling in the crip across the room drew her blurred gaze from her arm. She wiped her tears and stood from the bed, slowly making her way towards Gray, the only reason she stayed alive.

She sighed as she looked down at her three-month-old sun. his wispy red hair and adorable nose made him look exactly like Christian, the man who betrayed her.

The only things - as far as Sidonie could tell at this stage- he had gained from having her as his mother, were his startlingly gray eyes, and his way to sense a person's emotions.

Her theory was proven when his tiny body twisted as he wailed.

"Shh... there, there, love.. I'm so sorry..." Sidonie crooned through her soft sobs, cradling Gray against her chest. He calmed down as she softly kissed his face; both cheeks, forehead, his chin, and his nose, then his tiny little mouth. A soft smile graced her pale features as she set her now sleeping baby back in his crib.

She sat on her bed and pulled a shoe box out from underneath it. She lifted the lid and smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. On top of the stack of letters was a photograph of her and her cousin Will, their arms around each other, and making goofy faces at the photographer.

It had been taken a year before, about a month before she had met Christian. Her cousin, Will Stronghold, and his parents had invited her to stay with them for a few weeks during summer break in LA, her, loving her zany cousin to bits, accepted readily.

Sighing, she set the picture down and found what she had been looking for. She lifted the envelope and pulled the letter out, re-reading it as she had done many times during the last few weeks.

'_Sid,_

_Please, **Please** come and live with us in LA. I know you haven't been happy at all, and the way that asshole of a "father" treats you, scares me to death! My parents are perfectly fine with it since they know about your situation. Please call me when you get this, all we need is for you to get your things together and contact us as soon as possible._

_Waiting for your call,_

_Will.'_

Sidonie let out a shaky breath as she took out her cell phone. She held it against her heart for a moment, trying to calm its racing. Her seventeen year old cousin, only a month her junior, truly had a heart that was far larger than anyone else's in the entire world.

She flipped it open and dialed his number, knowing that he'd probably be asleep, seeing since it was seven in the morning in Boston, it would be only four in LA because of the three-hour time difference.

She breathed a sigh of relief when, after about five rings, Will's groggy voice answered the phone.

"Mm... Hello..?"

"Will.. we're coming."

"Sid, is that you?" His voice sounded much more awake now.

"Yes, it's me." Sidonie smiled softly.

"You're seriously coming?" His voice sounded so excited, it nearly brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Yes, but how am I going to get to LA? I don't have money for tickets right now..."

"Don't worry about it." It was funny how close his voice sounded, and she could hear the smile in his voice. A faint tapping on the glass drew her attention to the window. A bright smile lit her face as she saw Will hovering outside in his pajamas. He grinned and flipped his cell phone shut.

"No wonder you sounded so awake!" Sid laughed as she opened the window.

"Yeah, snow will do that to a guy." he smirked and came into the room, hugging her tightly. "Honestly, Sid, you have no idea how relieved we are that you are coming to stay with us. We couldn't bear to think of you in this place."

"I know, Will. Thank you so much." Sid smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "I hope you're prepared to carry all of my stuff, Will." She chuckled and pulled out her dufflebag, stuffing her notebook and all of her things inside in a matter of moments. She set it on her bed and sat her guitar case on top of it. She stepped back and smirked, the overwhelming sadness she had felt previously was completely gone. "Done."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Oh my... and you expect _me_ to be able to carry all of this _and_ you? What kind of super hero do you take me for?" he said sarcastically. He grinned and easily lifted the dufflebag over his shoulder, reaching out to take her hand. "You're going to have to hang onto the guitar as well as Gray, though."

Sidonie nodded, and quickly scribbled a note to Jonathan before walking over to the crib and lifting Gray into her arms.

"So this is Gray.." Will smiled and smoothed down the soft hair on the baby's head. "Good to meet you, dude!" he laughed and walked over to the window, extending his hand once more. "Are we ready to go?"

Sid took one last look at her dingy room and wiped away the single tear that fell down her cheek. "Definitely." She wrapped Gray up in his blankets and clutched him to her chest, holding her guitar in her other hand. Will smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kicked off of the ground and lifted Sidonie and Gray into the sky, leaving their old life behind.

**A/N: I really hope you didn't find this first chapter too boring.. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my freaking GOSH! I was just reading though the first chapter and I noticed the spelling/grammatical errors! EW! That's what I get for writing at four in the morning with zero sleep and no caffeine.. I guess the end result was alright, save for those mistakes! I apologize! Hopefully this chapter will be a little better in that department.. Lol. And maybe a little bit more interesting since there will be more dialogue and actions than the last one.**

**Note: Warren might be a little OOC in this chapter... I'm not gonna say how or why, because it will ruin this chapter before it even starts! Lol. You'll see when you get to it, and if you don't, than 'Yay me! I did well.' lol.**

**Enjoy! **

::Three Months Later::

"Will, Sidonie! Come downstairs and have some breakfast before you miss your bus!" Josie called from the kitchen. She smiled as she heard two pairs of feet stomping down the stairs.

"Sorry mom, Sid takes _forever_ in the bathroom!" Will said breathlessly, shoving his arms into his jacket and zipping it up.

"Well, ex_cuse_ me, Mister Hero! I just so happen to have my first day of work at your little school! By the way, Josie, thank you _so_ much for offering to babysit so I can take this job!" Sidonie said in a rush as she buttoned up her coat.

"It's really no problem, Sid." Josie smiled, gently lifting Gray from his playpen. He cooed and gurgled happily, pulling at her hair.

"Good morning, kids! Honey!"said Steve as he walked into the kitchen. He crossed over to the counter and kissed Josie gently. "Ready for your first day, Sid?"

"Yes! I am so excited that they offered me a job!" Sid grinned around a bite of toast. "I really don't think, after being out of school for so long, that I'd be able to catch up and follow the curriculum there. After all, I've only ever been to a civilian highschool, I would think that the curriculum would be _quite_ different than what I'm used to. " she smiled sheepishly.

"That's right. And Nurse Spex could really use an assistant. Especially today; we're gonna have another round of Save the Citizen." Will grinned devilishly. "You're starting on a good day."

Will, Steve, and Josie all laughed while Sidonie just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know what Save the Citizen is!" Will jumped off the counter and sat across from her, excitement bubbling up through his voice. "So, basically there's two teams: the Heroes and the Villains, and the basic idea of the game is to-"

"You can finish telling her about it on the bus, Will. Hurry up and finish your breakfast, your bus should be here soon!" Josie said, cradling Gray against her chest, holding a bottle to his mouth. He slurped eagerly, causing her to giggle. "Oh, Layla! Good morning!"

"Good morning, everyone!" she said happily. She walked over to where Josie was standing with Gray, and gently ran her fingers through his soft ginger hair. "My gosh, Sid! He gets even bigger every time I see him!"

"Yeah.. He's like an adorable little weed. He grows constantly!" Everyone laughed at Sidonie's reference to plants. Layla grinned impishly; she had made an impression the last few months, making a point to teach Sid about every kind of plant that existed in LA. "Not that my son is a weed, he's more like a little flower. A very masculine one." she added, giggling.

Will laughed and wiped the milk from his upper lip. "Are we ready to go?"

Layla looked at her watch and stood. "Yeah, the bus should be here in about... twenty seconds."

"Yeah, you're going to like the bus driver, Sid. He's always punctual, and he drives like a maniac!"

Will rubbed his hands together. "Especially on the first day when the freshman aren't expecting _it_."

"_It_? What _it_?" Sid raised an eyebrow.

"_It_." Will waved his hands in front of him in a somewhat-mystical manner, smirked, and ran out the door.

"Will Stronghold, you come back here and get your lunch!" Josie called.

"I'll get it, Mrs. Stronghold." Layla said, taking the sack lunch and walked to the door. "Ready, Sid?"

"Yeah." Sid said, a little unsure. She didn't like surprises, and what Will was saying was starting to worry her. "Hey, Layla..."

"Hm?" Layla said, walking down the sidewalk towards the bus stop.

"What's the '_it_' Will was talking about?"

Layla just laughed. "It's nothing bad, I promise! That is.. Unless you dislike heights."

And Sid disliked heights very much. She gulped. "And just what is the school bus doing... _height_-wise?"

"Um..." Layla could tell that she hadn't made the situation better. "Don't worry, we all have seatbelts!" she said in a rush, grabbed Sid's arm, and picked up her pace to a jog. "Bus's here!"

When the bus finally landed at Sky High, Sidonie was glued to her seat, her face completely paled, and her fingers were gripping the seat in front of her so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"Sid? Sid, we're on level ground, now... well, level _floating_ ground.." Will said, trying to pry off Sid's vise-like grip on the backrest.

"Why... didn't you tell me.. what the '_it_' was..?" Sid said shakily.

"Because I knew that you hated heights and flying. You were a lot better when I brought you from Boston, what was so different about that time?" Will asked, still trying to loosen her grip.

"Because... you are a strong super hero, and this is an enormous bus with lots of people in it that could easily run out of gas, or demon juice, or whatever sustenance it runs on, and plummet through the air. Your powers don't leave you, but the bus's can!"

"That is completely untrue, miss." Ron said, turning back in his seat and tipped his hat at her. "I keep this bus in tip-top shape, there is no chance of that ever happening."

"Reassuring." Sid said faintly and slowly got to her feet and walked stiffly off of the bus. "So when is this 'Save the Citizen' game going to start?" she asked Will when he finally caught up with her.

"It's going to be taking place seventh period." chimed in a short, black boy fully clad in orange.

"Ah, thanks." said Sid, smiling at him. "I'm Sidonie."

"Ethan." he smiled. "So you're Will's cousin?"

"That's right."

"Good to meet you." Ethan smiled. He was about to say something else when the bell rang.

"Oh! Better get to class. You better hurry Sid, I don't think Spex will appreciate you coming in late! Good luck!" Will gave her a hug before he and Ethan took off to Mr. Medulla's class.

Sidonie decided that she liked the eccentric old nurse Spex. Though she was very odd and random at times, she was very kind and cared about the students very much.

She also decided that she liked this game called 'Save the Citizen'. Watching from the sidelines was almost as intense as actually being in the arena.

She jumped from the counter when a student was brought into the makeshift nurse's office on a stretcher.

He was quite tall, around six foot two, his head and his legs, from the knee down, were dangling off of the ends. She could hear his rasping pants and the moans of pain which he seemed desperate to keep in.

"Nurse Spex!" Sid called as she ran over to where he now lay on a bed. She leant in and looked more closely at his physique. His chiseled face was drawn in pain, and his long brown hair stuck to the sweat on his face. She moved his hair aside to see that there was a large gash that ran from his collarbone to his jaw on his left side.

She grabbed a washcloth and poured some rubbing alcohol on it and dabbed at the wound. He let out a sharp hiss and his body twisted, though he tried his best to keep quiet. His eyes opened and Sid gasped. It was like he had twin flames behind his dark irises.

She was pulled out of a trance when he gasped turned his face to the side, his handsome features once again twisting in pain. She looked down at the rest of his body and saw that there were long lines of blood staining the black fabric of his muscle shirt.

"SPEX!" she shouted again, truly worried. These were the worst injuries she'd seen the whole duration of the game.

"What is it Si- Oh dear.." Spex said as she walked into the room. She dropped the clean, folded towels on the ground and quickly made her way to the bed. "Take off his shirt, Sid, so I can give him an x-ray. Quickly!"

Sidonie nodded and gently grasped the bottom hem of his shirt. She slowly pulled it upward, trying not to let the cloth aggravate the wounds. She winced when she noticed that some of the blood was partially dry, and was sticking to the shirt. '_He must have stayed in a long time to get this many injuries..._' she thought.

His long fingers gripped the edges of the bed and he shut his eyes tightly, a grimace coming to his face.

"I'm sorry.." Sid said softly as she finished pulling the shirt over his head. He opened his eyes for a second, stared into hers, then closed them again.

"Its.. Okay.." he said softly, his voice gruff and raspy. He let out a shuddering breath and turned his face away once more. Sid felt her heart ache as she watched him, he seemed to be trying so hard to keep his expression calm and his pain inside, but she knew, with injuries like these, it would be impossible to do so.

"Warren, I need you to look at me." Spex said as she came back over to the bed, alcohol, swabs, a needle, and some thread loaded in her arms. She set them down on the end table as he turned back to face them. "How did this happen?"

"Speed.. He's a fucking cheat... pulled the same shit he did freshman year.." he said through clenched teeth. Spex didn't seem to mind his coarse language at all. Warren took a breath and continued. "He... waited until I wasn't paying attention... then ran around me... it was like a fucking wind tunnel... he was going too fast.. Will couldn't stop him.."

Spex nodded. "The air that was created from him made a vacuum-like effect.. The speed of the wind could be like knives at that kind of speed.." she sighed and shook her head. "Powers better give him one hell-of-a detention for this one."

A pained, but triumphant smirk came to Warren's face. "Four months worth.. of detention and.. janitorial duty for five."

"Serves him right," Spex said, then added under her breath, "_jackass_.." Sid kept in a snort of laughter. "Sid, I need you to get behind him and use your powers while I stitch him up. Luckily, there are no broken bones."

Sid nodded. "That's good." she said, and moved to sit behind Warren on a low stool. She gently put her fingertips to his temples and closed her eyes, a trance-like expression on her face. A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth when she felt him relax and calm down considerably. She couldn't stop the pain, but she could keep his mind on other things. She couldn't help but smile as images from his childhood flashed through both of their minds.

"Done." Spex said. "Do you think you can stand, Warren?"

Sidonie opened her eyes and pulled her fingers away from his face. She glanced down at him to see that all of the wounds on his chest were sewn and bandaged, along with something else. She pulled her gaze back upwards, trying her hardest not to look at his chest again.

"I think so.." he said, sitting up and slowly getting to his feet. "Thanks, Spex. And... you are?"

"Sidonie Spencer." Sid said softly, trying to keep her eyes on his face, though that wasn't helping much either; this guy was completely gorgeous.

"Warren Peace. Thanks for everything." he gave her a small smile and pulled on the plain white t-shirt Spex handed him with a little difficulty. The back of it got caught on the top of the bandages around his chest. Sid reached a slightly trembling hand and pulled it down, gasping as she brushed against his hot skin.

"Spex, I think he's burning up! His temperature is definitely not normal!" Sid rushed to stand in front of him, and stood on her tiptoes to press her palm to his forehead. She raised an eyebrow when she heard a snorting laugh come from Spex.

Warren smirked at her and put his hand around her wrist, bringing it back down to her side. After letting go, he lifted his index finger in front of her face, a small flame came from the tip of it.

"Sidonie, I'm always burning up." he smiled, the flame vanished. He nodded to the both of them and picked up his ruined muscle shirt and left the gym.


End file.
